Virtual reality devices and other head-mounted display (HMD) devices that do not employ external systems for tracking rely on the sensors in the HMD or in a device used in the HMD for head orientation tracking. Many HMD devices like it use a mobile device to render a virtual or augmented scene, and thus rely on the sensors in the HMD or mobile device for head orientation tracking. However, when riding in any type of moving vehicle that experiences a change in direction, the HMD sensors may incorrectly report this change of direction as a head rotation. For example, when a car with a passenger wearing a head-mounted display (HMD) makes a turn to the left, the view of the HMD rotates to the right incorrectly because of the car's turn. That is, the HMD view of the scene would be shifted to the right as the car makes a left turn. To compensate, the user would turn their head until the turn stops, the user cannot turn their head any further, or the user resets the HMD's alignment.
Accordingly, devices and methods that correct for a vehicle induced change of direction in an electronic device are beneficial.